


Lor San Tekka.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Memories, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: In the village of Taunul on Jakku...Something is about to occur.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lor San Tekka.

I am a born survivor.  
I have been around for many years. Collected a great many artefacts from countless worlds.  
I am not going to pretend. I fear my life's long journey will soon be finally at an end.

I have helped with Princess Leia Organa's quest throughout life.  
I have aided Jedi Master Luke Skywalker as much as is humanly possible.

I have watched Ben Solo grow from infancy into (what) he has eventually become.  
He chose the wrong path (not to righteousness) but to vile foolhardiness.  
Yes he was easily led astray.  
I felt sure his family blood ties could have strengthened his will NOT to give in to such dire temptations.

Ahh I am an old man now. I am done with dreaming like this. I KNOW he is coming for me. I can sense it somehow.  
My last and greatest deed I can do. Is to make certain that the map leading to Luke is kept safely from Kylo Ren's clutches.

Leia trusts me enough to do my utmost. To make sure this task is achieved.  
As a result of all the dark things that are happening. I can only hope it reaches her safely.

And so. When my last deed is well and truly done.   
Then so am I.  
My time is close I fear.  
I know I don't have very long now...

May the Force be with all those who remain and continue to strive for justice throughout the Galaxy.

The End.


End file.
